Sorry, I'm not pretending
by AtcoFe
Summary: A very much needed apologie opens the gates fro events the will change the relantionship of Storybrook very own Savior and Evil Queen. After Cora finds her way into the little town will Regina be able to resist her influence, will be Emma determination be strong enough to save them? Kept low rated for verisimilitude, but the rate will change for the last (extra) chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Swan Queen. No beta, all mistakes are mine, sorry. I decided to write this because I was so done with nobody having the decency to properly apologize to Regina, especially Emma, and then things just goes from there.

This story begins after "The cricket game" it takes some of the events of "The outsider" and "In the name of the brother" in consideration too, but not all. Swan Queen background also considered.

I started this during the three weeks hiatus, in other words, before I saw "Tiny" and "Manhattan", therefore some things I have taken the poetic license to modify. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

She was in mind to turn around and just go back to the station but she knew she couldn't, or better shouldn't postpone this anymore. Now that she knew the truth about the whole Archie story, she owned Regina some serious apologies and that was what she would do. So Emma Swan stepped inside her bug and went to the mayor's house, hoping she would find the woman there.

After spending half a day searching for Regina in every place she could think of Emma found herself back where she started. The house was still surrounded by darkness, showing signs that there was nobody inside, but the sheriff had ran out of places to go. She was both physically and emotionally tired and in a final and desperate attempt, she climbed the few steps and knocked on the door once more. No answer. Sighing, Emma rested the hand she knocked on the door on its surface and lowered her head.

"I don't know if you can listen to me, I really hope you do. I just… I am so sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. You _are_ Henry's mother. He_ is_ your son. I was just so…"

And that was when passed through Emma's mind that she couldn't really say everything she felt. She had become angry for she felt betrayed, she wanted so much that Regina's changing had be true for reasons she didn't even completely understand. All she knew was that when her eyes saw Regina murdering Archie it hurt, and bad. But she opted for the safe route.

" …frustrated. I really wanted to believe you had changed for him. Archie told me you had made progress and I saw it for myself, and still when that damned dream catcher showed me your face, I doubted you. I should've known better, with magic around, I should. I really hope you can forgive me. Forgive all of us."

With a last breath Emma pushed away from the door and turned to leave, that was when she heard the door open. She turned around and indeed, it was open but the house was still in darkness. She stepped inside the mansion anyway.

"Regina?"

She called once from the entryway. She went further and called for the woman again. The third time she did the sheriff was almost on the living room, and that was when things happened. First, the light went suddenly on, along with fire in the fireplace. After that, purple smoke appeared in front of her and when it was gone in its place stood none other than the Evil Queen herself.

"Did you meant everything you said out there?"

Emma could say Regina wasn't in for simple chat. Stepping closer Emma looked right into the other woman's eyes.

"I did. All of it. I'm sorry, I really am, Regina. I'll say more. Henry misses you. He loves you, on his own way but he does. Part of the reason I was looking for you is because he needs his mother. I like to pretend that I'm enough for him, but… I'm not. You know him better than I ever could. You were right when you said I knew nothing about parenting, and as much as I don't like admitting I need your help."

Emma could clearly see tears in the brunette's eyes, but the woman remained composed as usual.

"And I think you spent too much time apart already. Consider this a peace offering, I want to take you to him."

Regina turned her back to the blonde-haired woman, and took a long breath.

"I can't, Miss Swan. I can't risk being seen wandering around a town of people who wants me locked up or dead. Bring Henry here, nobody knows I'm here but you. We should be safe, by now."

Sometime later Emma returned with Henry by her side. Once inside the mansion the boy ran to his other mother and she held him for life. Emma stood and watched the interaction.

"I knew you didn't do it, mom. I knew it!"

"I'm so glad you think like this Henry."

It was the first time since Emma found her that she saw her smile, and then Regina knelt.

"I love you, sweetheart. I love you no matter what. Are you listen to me? No matter what."

The two of them spent a little more time together before Regina spoke to Emma again.

"Now take Henry from here and don't ever bring him here again. I won't be coming back either. Is that understood?"

She spoke with determination and a hint of fear. Emma got a little confused by that, she was certain that to be with Henry was what Regina wanted.

"Actually, I didn't understand. Why do you want me to take Henry away?"

"Miss Swan my mother is in town and will try to find me, I know it. I don't want her anywhere near Henry. She is dangerous, manipulative and plain evil. And if being away from him is the price I'll have to pay for his safety I'll gladly abide."

Things like that was that proofed to Emma more and more how much Regina loved their son, and how much, despite everything, that woman was strong.

"Kid, can you give us a minute?"

With that, Henry went to the hall to wait for his blonde mother.

"Look, Regina, you don't have to face Cora alone, you know that, right?"

"As much as a appreciate your offer, Miss Swan, Cora _will _be coming after _me_. She's something I have to face for myself. You think you know her for the brief time you had with her in the other world. You have absolutely no idea what that woman is capable of. Trust me."

"This doesn't change anything. I stand by my word. I will help you, by whatever means I can. I will not let Henry lose you. Never again, not on my watch."

"You are, every bit, you parents daughter, aren't you?"

Regina released a humorless laugh, once again had tears in her eyes.

"I really hope your magic is strong enough then, Miss Swan. You are going to need it, but if you let me say so, be careful, magic is a dangerous thing, I know it, first hand. Say goodbye to Henry for me."

And much like she appeared, she vanished in a purple cloud of smoke leaving behind a bit less guilty feeling Emma.

A few days gone by since she talked to Regina. Emma was beginning to feel restless. She could sense in the air that something was not right. Cora hadn't appear and nothing slightly wrong had happen. Things were too calm when they shouldn't be. She needed to know what was going on. She thought about trying to find Regina again. Having Rumplestiltskin gone from Storybrooke the former mayor was the only other source to magic that wasn't the fairy kind. Emma had already tried to go back to the mansion, it didn't work. The sheriff went to the person that knew Regina best in this world: Henry. She found the boy playing with Pongo, outside.

"Hey kid, mind if I ask you a question?"

He threw the stick a bit further this time to gain sometime.

"'Course not."

"Look, I really need to talk to your mom again, do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Hum… Let me think." Get stick, throw stick. "Have you tried the mausoleum?"

"I have kid, there's nothing there, just a tomb with your name on it."

"That would be my grandfather, but, wait, have nobody told you?"

"Told me what kid?"

"That tomb leads to a secret passage, there's a whole room beneath it."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I swear!"

"How come nobody told me that, I'm the sheriff, for crying out loud, I should know about these things!"

Henry then showed who had raised him for ten years.

"Yeah, you should."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Henry, with her nostrils slightly flared.

"Not a word more young man or you will get in serious trouble."

A few minutes later, she found herself facing said tomb. Henry said that she had to push it so she did and a staircase led her down. It was a bit sinister of a place but Emma had been in worse places in her life. Much like on the mansion she called for Regina, but this mausoleum was completely strange to her, full of corridors and mirrors, so she was very cautious and slow. After a little exploration, she found herself inside a room full of little boxes on the wall, most of the boxes were glowing. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened one. A heart.

"I see you found my collection, Miss Swan. Well done."

With a jump, Emma turned to see Regina facing her at a distance. The brunette had a strange look on her eyes.

"You scared me." "That was the intention. You can't afford to be caught off guard."

"I wasn't off guard! I just… fine, whatever. Tell me, they're all yours?"

"None of this hearts are mine Miss Swan. My heart is right where it should be. But yes, I ripped all of this hearts out of their bearers, a long time ago. Evil Queen, remember?"

And there you go, that strange look again.

"Not anymore Regina, not anymore."

Regina gave a few steps towards the blonde she had an angry face now.

"What do you know, Emma? You think you can come here, spend a few months and have all figured out? You know nothing about anything! You don't know me, at all."

Emma didn't backed away, she held Regina's gaze on her own.

"I might not know much about who you used to be, but I know who are now, at least who you are trying to be. You are _not_ the Evil Queen anymore. And just for the record, you called me Emma again."

Emma couldn't remove the little smirk that appeared on her face.

"And why is that relevant, again?"

Regina was now with arms crossed and an annoyed expression.

"You only call me Emma when you let your walls down and get emotional."

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Swan. And don't test my patience, why are you here after all?"

"Right. Regina, I'm worried. Nothing has happened so far. I'm losing my mind here, do you know something about anything?"

Regina uncrossed her arms, assuming a less defensive position.

"Miss Swan, don't you listen to anything I say? Cora is a dangerous woman, she will come when not expected. Very much like she did yesterday. She found me."

"What happened?"

Emma sensed a hesitation coming from the other woman, she could see in the former mayor's eyes that she was thinking if, and what she could, or would say.

"Regina, we are on the same side here."

"Are we, dear?" Regina released a long breath.

"I've been trying to warn you, I'm no good."

"I don't buy it, at all. I've learned my lesson."

"You should buy it, I warned you about Cora too, she is resourceful, very powerful. She have means to get what she wants. To get me what I want."

"I don't understand."

"She offered me Henry back, Miss Swan. And I plan to accept it."

"But you said to me she can't be trusted."

"And so can't I."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Consider it a fair warning, a declaration of war if you want."

"I don't believe you. You would never put Henry under this kind of danger."

"As I said, Miss Swan you don't know me."

"I do."

Emma saw Regina conflicting between being annoyed or amused.

"Do whatever you want. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"I suppose you wouldn't help me access my magic, since you are now the 'enemy'"?

"I have little and less experience with True Love's magic, Miss Swan. But being who you are I don't think figuring out how to use it will be any problem. Now I suggest you leave, Cora might be back at any moment, and what fun would we have if I got the savior out of the board so soon?"

Emma returned Regina's trademark smirk with one of her own.

"I won't give up, you know?"

"Oh, I know. You tend to do that."

She heard more then she saw Regina disappearing behind her.

* * *

It was far into the night. There wasn't a soul in sight, apart from the two figures standing outside of a very recognizable pawn shop. With its owner gone the door was predictably locked, but that was no problem. With a flick of the older woman's hand, the door opened for them.

"Ah. Very clever Rumple, very clever."

"What is it, mother?"

"There is a spell preventing us to get inside."

"Can you undo it?"

"Not alone, no. Give me your hand."

So both women, guided by the older, put the spell down and entered the shop.

"What are we looking for here?"

"Patience, dear, you'll see. It shouldn't take long now, come."

They joined hands again to perform a locating spell. Immediately a bright light shone from the back of the building. When they got there, they saw light coming from behind a door that was instantly opened by magic. Inside the vault-like room, a small box was glowing bright green. When finally they opened it, inside there was an even smaller bottle. That seemed to please the older woman, who took the bottle at once.

"What is this?"

"This is what will give you your son back. This is one of the most powerful magics that exists."

"True Love?"

"Oh, no dear. True Love is unable to do what I have in mind, it's too pure, this is True Hate."

"And what do you have in mind that you are in need of True Hate, pray tell? Are you going to kill them?"

Regina was almost unable to contain the jolt of fear that passed through her body.

"No. Death is too easy for them, too peaceful. I'm going to curse them, much like you did. Erase their memories, make them live without remembering each other, so we can reign absolute in here. You see, that was a very good idea, child. A shame that you let yourself be manipulated by The Dark One. Lucky for you I'm here this time to fix all the wrongs."

"But Henry…" "He won't remember a thing. He will revert to the sweet boy you told me he was before he found that book."

"And Emma…"

"Oh, the great savior. She won't remember a thing either. Therefore, no one to brake the curse. This time we will make sure to keep them very far from each other. Keep an eye out for this True Love that apparently runs very strongly on that family tree. In order to that I need you one hundred percent with me in this. You cannot falter Regina. Can I count on you?"

Cora finalized her speech softly caressing her daughter's face. Regina could barely believe what she was hearing. She could have Henry back that easily, everything she ever wanted, her little boy back. The temptation was so strong, and heavens knew she was weak enough. She didn't had time for that though, so she made a decision there and then. A decision of her own. With tears on her eyes, she gave her answer.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

Emma refused to believe that Regina was on Cora's side. There was more to the story and she would find out. It just didn't make any sense for her that one day Regina was warning her about Cora, saying that the woman was all kinds of dangerous and untrustworthy and to keep Henry away and the other she was trying to do the exact opposite. The sheriff started doing what she was paid for: investigate. She had to find out what Regina was all about and how to fully access her own magic. It wasn't going to be easy but she made a promise both to Regina and Henry and she wouldn't give up. She was at the station thinking on how she would begin to do all that she had to when her cell phone rang. It was her father.

"Hello?"

"Emma, we have a situation at Gold's Shop, someone broke into it. Can you come in?"

"I'm on my way."

She hung up, collected her jacket and went to the location as fast as she could. This brake and in had Cora written all over it.

When she arrived at the shop, the whole thing seemed pretty much under control, but as soon as she crossed the front door, she felt something. She couldn't exactly explain, but was sort of a push-y feeling. She found her father inside just looking around.

"So, what happened exactly?"

"I don't really know. I got an anonymous tip saying that the shop had been invaded. When a got here the door was ajar but that is that. Nothing appears to be missing and everything seems is in its due place. No sign of forced entry."

Emma took the time to have a look around and find that what her father said was true. Everything looked fine. Nevertheless, she still had that nagging feeling on her guts. It was pulling her towards the back of the store and she followed her instincts. Getting there the feeling got considerably stronger. Something magical happened here, she was certain of it now. Magic leaves a trace and she could feel it very distinctively. She considered calling her father but thought it would be better if she could figure out what was going on before saying anything to anyone. She had no idea what she was looking for but kept looking anyway. She could feel that, in a place, in special, the trace of magic was stronger. A door. Something had happened behind it. She opened it to reveal a room with many shelves, but she was not interested in any of its contents, she was immediately drawn to a box at the end of the room. When she touched it to open, something happened. She was at the same room, but things were different. All seemed blurry, and she was now seeing two people, two women talking to each other. Emma was pretty sure they were Cora and Regina, but she couldn't figure out what they were saying, their voices were coming to her like they were broadcasted in a bad frequency. All she was able to hear were "Henry" "hate" "curse" and "death", which was enough to make her so distressed she almost didn't realized she was back at the reality and Charming was calling her so they could go home.

Emma got to the station but found herself unable to do anything. She was still disturbed about what she heard and saw at Gold's shop.

"What are you doing, Regina?"

She refused to believe the former mayor was siding with the wicked witch of the west she called mother. Emma had made the mistake to trust her sight before, when magic was involved. She wouldn't make that mistake again. She needed to talk to someone. Someone open-minded, that wouldn't rush into obvious conclusions, someone trustworthy to keep quiet, and she knew exactly the one.

* * *

The knock on the door startled him. Dr. Hopper wasn't expecting anyone, much less at this hour of the night. It was not without surprise that Archie found himself face to face with the town's very own sheriff.

"Good night Emma, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?"

"Sure, be my guest."

Emma quickly stepped inside, followed closely by Archie.

"Something happened? You look troubled."

"I- It's Regina."

"What about her?"

"That's the problem Archie, I don't know."

Emma made a pained face.

"I'm trying really hard to stand strong and believe her, but it's getting kind of difficult. She has been shutting me out and want me to believe she's by Cora's side, and I really don't know what to do."

Archie calmly sat down.

"If I may, Emma, let me just remind you of something or two. First, whatever it is Regina is doing, she have a purpose. Regina is the kind of woman that goes for the kill, back in the day quite literally, but I'm sure you knew that already. Second, and I don't mean to be a jerk, but need I remind you what happened the last time you doubt her intentions? As I said before, she's been making great effort to change, and I have seen progress, so please, don't do anything to jeopardize that."

Emma looked straight into Archie eyes, and threw herself on the nearest chouch.

"Thank you." She sighed. "It is just… so hard to fight alone for a person that nobody believes in. I needed to hear that, it was refreshing."

"Any time, and you are not alone Emma, I believe in her too. You can count on me for whatever you need. I may not be the savior or have magic, but I'm willing to help."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. Now speaking of help, I have something else to talk to you about. You must've heard about w at Gold's shop."

"Indeed."

"Well. Something happened there."

"I know, Emma, someone apparently broke into it."

"No, I mean, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten me, please."

"Something magical took place there, I don't know what it was, but as soon as I set foot there I felt it, and the strangest of all is that I actually had a vision, or something like that, of the criminals, so to speak."

"Oh, so it were more than one. Did you recognize them?"

"Oh, absolutely. I would never not recognize Regina anywhere, Cora was with her, or the other way around, it doesn't matter. All I was able to hear was some talking about death and curse, hence why I came here almost freaking out. They took something from Rumplestiltskin's vault. It was a bottle, and I don't have the slightest idea what it was nor what Cora plans to do with it, but if she had to steal it from him it can't be good."

"Hum, it's really a shame that Rumplestiltskin is not in town. He might be a shady man but he loathes being stolen from."

"I suppose. You don't know what is inside that bottle, by any chance, do you?"

"I'm afraid not, Emma, Rumplestiltskin is one of my least regular clients, I know little and less about him, but have you tried talking to Belle? Perhaps she knows something, he seems to trust her."

"You're right. I will talk to her by the morning. I'll get going now, it's already late and I took long enough of your time."

"Please, feel free to come back any time."

"Thank you Archie. Really."

"No need to thank me, Emma, all I did was to remind you something you already knew."

Archie closed the door behind Emma feeling pleased with himself.

* * *

**A.N.: **Okay, as you can see it will have more story. Not much, but more, I have some of it written already. I wanted to finish all of it before publishing, but I couldn't resist. I'm keeping the story very "show rated", I mean, in a way that I feel this could happen on the show. This story will have probably more 2 or 3 chapters. I dont know. And for the ones who stick until the end I promise a extra chapter for the smut (really, it's all planned already). Okay, bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for those who read the first chapter. Here's another one. I'll let you now, there is just a pinch of Red Beauty, nothing that will disturb the non-shippers, I ensure you.

* * *

The next day, Emma went to the library. The place had a cozy atmosphere much like its owner. As soon as the sheriff put her foot inside it, she heard soft giggling coming from the reception table by the corner. Getting closer she was able to recognize the voices.

"Stop it!"

"Oh, C'mon!"

"No, Ruby, stop, I mean it."

Not sure of what was happening Emma tapped the little bell at the desk, effectively drawing attention. Two brunettes came from the door behind the desk, both of them still giggling.

"I'm sorry for that Emma, Ruby can be very inconvenient when she wants."

She gave the waitress a disapproving look.

"Oh bite me, you like it."

"Oh sweetie, I'm not usually the one biting people"

Ruby pretended to be offended by that.

"You see, Emma? That's the payback we get for trying to help."

"We can discuss your definition of help later Ruby, I'm sure Sheriff Swan is not here to hear any of that, what can I do for you today?"

"Look, I'm sorry but I'll cut right to the chase. I need to know what Rumplestiltskin kept in that room, on the back of his shop."

Belle's facial expression went suddenly from light and open to a darker one.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look Belle, this a police matter, I'm indeed here as Sheriff Swan, not Emma, and is for the best that you tell me what's in there. Or else I'm going to have to bring you in, and no one wants that."

"Hey, Emma, calm down. Let's just take it easy everybody."

"Ruby I know you want to help, but stay out of this, okay? Belle, what about the room?"

Belle took a moment to weight her options.

"I can't discuss it in here." As to prove her point, she gave a look around, showing that were a few people nearby. "Please, come with me."

Belle lifted the table lid so Emma stepped inside where she and Ruby were and lead Emma through the door where previously she came out with Ruby, the she wolf was starting to follow them but before she could do it, Belle asked her to stay.

"Take care of the library for me, would you, love?"

When alone at the back room Belle gestured for Emma to take a seat.

"Look I understand your reluctance to tell me about it, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"It's alright Emma. The reason why I didn't want to talk about it wasn't because I'm afraid of him or something like that. It's just I don't want anything to do with him anymore. That man is unable to change. He sees everything as object of future manipulation. He…left me here even after I begged to take me with him, and that is just the beginning of it."

Emma could clearly see that Belle was uncomfortable, but despite it all, the girl kept talking.

"We argued about that vault quite often. He kept dark things in there; I know it although he never really told me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Belle had a sour expression on her face. "It appears he didn't trust me enough to tell me everything, and I still, for the life of me, don't know what is in there, exactly, but I know he kept a record of sorts, and I know where it is."

Belle then walked to the further corner of the room and opened a cabinet. She grabbed a leather covered, very old and small, notebook. "I don't know why he kept it in here. Maybe he thought I wouldn't be smart enough to know what this was about, maybe he thought no one would look for it in here, maybe he just…"

Belle had tears in her eyes, but she cleared her throat and continued to speak.

"It doesn't really matters anymore. You can take it. I was never able to open it anyway."

Emma took a further inspection at the object handed to her by the librarian. The notebook didn't have any locks whatsoever, it was just closed by its own leather stripes, but when Emma tried to unknot it she simply couldn't.

"I believe it is locked by magic. As everything he does."

"I believe you are right. But thank you, Belle."

Emma didn't have any more words to express her gratitude, she was never good with them anyway, so she gave Belle positive nod to let her know she was indeed grateful and, receiving a puzzled look from Ruby on her way out, she got back to the station with another matter to solve.

* * *

Cora and Regina had finally arrived at the first one's desired destination. It was on the middle of the woods. Regina would never forget the last time she was there, and it must have shown on her face.

"Oh, I take you know this place then?"

"Yes mother, it was through that well I got Snow and… Emma back."

She knew her mother noticed her slight change of intonation, but she couldn't do anything about that anymore.

"Playing the good one? It doesn't suit you."

"I suppose."

She had done it for Henry back then, but to be really honest with herself her son was not the only reason she had done it, but she couldn't and wouldn't think about that.

"But what are we doing here, mother?"

"That well is one of the most powerful places around here. It's loaded with magical residues of Rumplestiltskin's dark magic, and we are going to need all the magic we can get to enact the curse."

"That's it?"

"For now, yes. Let's give a closer look to it."

After spending several minutes muttering strange spells around the well Cora seemed satisfied. All the while Regina stood aside trying to understand what her mother was doing, but couldn't figure anything out. She started feeling restless about being left in the dark, concerning how this whole curse would work out. Last time she did something like this, it did not come cheap.

"How this is going to be, mother?"

"It's very simple, my dear. We combine the powers of True Hate with the black magic of this well and its' done."

"As simple as that?"

"As simple as that."

Regina found that hard to be believe.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Is there anything, more to it?"

"In time, my sweet girl, in time."

The former mayor didn't like it at all. The more she needed to know the more it seems her mother kept not telling her all. However, she knew better than to push her mother buttons any further, Cora was a woman to be dealt with patience, she would figure things out in time. She had to. The older woman signaled for both of them to leave.

"I will stay a little while, mother. A bit of fresh air will do me good."

"Suit yourself; you know where to find me."

With that, the woman disappeared. Regina had dozens of good reasons to stay. She needed to think, she needed to spend some time away from Cora, she needed to be alone, but above all, this place gave her memories, gave her feelings and she was missing it. Regina liked to consider herself a woman of little and less emotion, but she knew deep down that that was not the case. She felt, sometimes too much, and lately her emotions were suffocating her. They were so heavy and dark, but not here. This was one of the last places her son spoke to her without fearing her. It was just Henry and her having a heart to heart talk. If only it was just that things would be so much easier, but the place was also filled with memories of another kind, another person. She walked slowly towards the well. As soon as her hands touched the cold stone surface the images of that day assaulted her mind. She remembered the exact words she said, and she meant all of them. The day was still so vivid on her mind she could swear she was hearing the undeniable sound of _her_ boots.

"Regina?"

Regina jumped around. There, a few feet away stood none other than the savior herself. So she _was_ indeed hearing her boots, good to know the pressure hadn't driven her mad yet.

"Who is off guard now?"

There was something about that idiot smirk on the blonde's face that got its way under her skin. Every. Single. Damn. Time.

"This is a place where you shouldn't be. What are you doing here?"

Immediately the smirk went off, a more stern face taking its place

"I felt… I felt this need to come here. I don't know why. I guess I was meant to find you."

"You and your family should open a business, you seem very fond of finding people."

"Yeah, yeah, we even have a catch phrase, but you've heard it by now haven't you?"

And there was the smirk again, like she had a secret Regina wasn't aware of.

"More times than I wanted to, thank you."

"What can I do? It does run in the family."

"And isn't that just wonderful? Lucky for you I'm in a good mood." Lie. "I'm going to let you walk away, to fight another day."

"Regina, can you just stop it, please?" And just like that things got serious again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But be free to start making sense at any minute."

Attack is the best defense. At least her mother taught her some useful things, but she should know by now Emma Swan wasn't just anybody she could ironize away.

"You might be fooling the common townsfolk, you might be even fooling yourself, but not me. Just tell me exactly what you are doing so I can help, because siding with Cora, there is no way you're doing that."

She was ruining it all, that woman and her savior nature of trying to help everything and everyone. She was supposed to be with Henry, safe and tucked away. Away from dark magic, away from Cora, from all this madness. That was the whole point, but as usual the obnoxious blonde was missing it. Regina didn't know what else to do. She need to convince the other woman to go back and protect Henry with all that she had, but it was getting very difficult with that attitude of hers. It was so annoying but Regina couldn't' deny it was also very much attractive. See, that was the problem with dealing with Emma. Regina never knew what she was feeling around her, and that above all, scared her. Being vulnerable wasn't on her best things list. She had to try harder.

"You still think you know it all, don't you?"

She put as much venom in her voice as she could.

"You don't, and stop trying to. This is not a game of puzzles, Miss Swan, where you can put all the pieces together. This is a war, this is messy, and bloody, and people will get hurt unless you stop trying to save who don't want nor can be saved."

Regina knew she had lost a bit of control, but that was expected seeing she was dealing with Emma. She found herself breathing very heavily at the end of her speech and she should be feeling satisfied by the pained and chocked look the dawned at the other woman's face but she found herself feeling the exact opposite, and for the last blown she didn't even need to pretend to be angry and sad.

"Just go, Miss Swan. Go back to that miserable town, and prepare yourself, and prepare yourself well, because if you let anything happens to Henry I-"

"Enough!" Now was Regina's turn to be startled, there was a rage in Emma's voice. In way she rarely heard before.

"Now it's _my_ time to talk. You don't get to say to me any of that! You keep saying that I don't know anything, and that might be right, but you don't either. You don't know how any of this is will play out, you're taking chances. Besides, you're putting yourself in a place of making decision for others. Stop! You can't do that. It's not your call to try and save everyone. You don't have to do this alone. Don't sacrifice yourself!"

By the time Emma finished she was face to face with the former mayor, but the brunette didn't backed down.

"Don't come to me saying things about sacrifice, Miss Swan, when both of us know very well you would do something like this in a heartbeat. Now just because I am supposed to be evil I can't do good for the ones I hold dear? What hypocrisy!"

She gave Emma one last look and begun to walk way. Things had gotten way out of control already. But before she could leave she felt a strong but gentle hand hold her arm. Instantly both women felt magic, not the powerful magic that happened when they touched for the first time after the curse broke, but a much softer one. They were staring directly into each other eyes now and Emma's voice sounded tired on the brunette's ear.

"You got it all wrong Regina. Look, I can see you've changed and that you really want to help, but, please, don't get yourself killed in the process, it will only bring pain for the ones who love you."

Both women had tears in their eyes. Regina didn't know what to think of it, her heart was beating fast and she couldn't take her eyes away from the woman by her side. Things ended up much heavier then she intended to and she was hypnotized by the whole situation. Their faces were so close that if it wasn't for the raven that flew from the woods and broke their bubble she might have done something she would deeply regret. Now the moment was gone and before Emma could say anything more that would turn this situation into a bigger emotional train wreck that it already was Regina vanished, but the blonde sheriff could swear she felt the other woman hand brush her own just before she disappeared.

* * *

Almost half an hour had passed and still Emma was sitting by the well, thinking about what happened. She knew her relationship with Regina was something else, but things were starting to change lately and she had no idea what to do. Emma Swan didn't know how to handle feelings, everybody knew that. Luckily, or not, right now she had another problem to fill her mind. She took Gold's book from her jacket pocket and for the millionth time tried to open. No success.

"How I'm supposed to do this if I can't even open a simple book? I wished things were simple for once, just once. All I want is to keep people safe."

She thought if only half the times she spoke to Regina things didn't ended up like they do, she might have got the time to ask the woman something about it, but things with the former mayor were very unpredictable, now more than ever. Sighing, Emma jumped out of the well and in an act of pure clumsiness slipped and for her misfortune let the book fall inside the well.

"Oh, great. Just great! C'mon! I was holding the freaking book!"

Emma couldn't believe her luck. For all the time her incoordination had to appear it chooses now. Boiling in anger the sheriff leaned to look down the well, she wasn't able to see anything, it was pitch dark. Emma dropped her head on the stone with a heavy thud. When she was about to scream out of frustration something came flying very fast from the well. It landed a few feet away but she could see what it was. The notebook. Open.

* * *

The more Emma Swan knew of fairytale and magic the less she wanted to. Before all this, she was just a normal woman, living in a normal, ogreless, magicless world. Emma got up from the chair she occupied at the police station, leaving Gold's book behind. She needed a break, even if it was a five minutes one. She might not understand much about dark magic, but she was damned if the descriptions inside that book didn't look very, very bad. Inside the bathroom, Emma washed her face and when she got up, there was a tired woman staring back at her on the mirror. That pesky book gave her answers she wanted and fears she did not. All she ever wanted was to set things right and maybe live her happy ending, but things were never easy. Apparently being the child of two of the most famous fairytale characters brought a set of adventures of its own. She learned by the hard way that True Love was the most powerful magic of all. She could still feel the magic that happened when she kissed her son's forehead months ago. Being a person full of flaws as well, Emma knew the power hate held, and she was dreading the day she would find what True Hate was capable of. Emma turned the bathroom lights off and got back to her desk only to find Snow and Charming were once she was. Snow was holding Gold's notebook opened on the page the sheriff was previously reading. Snow had a strange look on her face, the hand that was not holding the book was over her heart. Charming on the other side was worryingly calm; he had an arm wrapped around his wife waist.

"Mary? David?"

"Emma, what is this?" Her voice was as strange as her face.

"Look, don't be upset. This is an inventory. Gold's inventory of the things he locked inside that room at the back of his shop."

"Where did you found this?" Charming had his most authoritarian voice tone.

"Does it matter?"

"Actually no, what does it matter here, Emma, is why you kept it from your mother and I."

"I… I didn't want for you guys to freak out."

"Emma!" Snow turned into a worry hurricane. "It is completely reasonable for us to freak out. Have you read what that man have inside that shop? Very dangerous things, Emma. Beyond your comprehension and one of that is under Cora and Regina's possession!"

"Wait, how-?"

"Emma, if anyone would break into Gold's shop it would be them. I might not have magic but even I could feel the trace of magic they left behind that day, so strong it was. The question is what they stole, and don't even waste your time trying to lie to us."

Emma was not liking the way things were going, at all. She was cornered and reluctantly said:

"I believe it was True Hate."

Snow gave a gasp, her eyes growing bigger than plates. It was quite a sight, if the situation wasn't so worrisome it might have been funny.

"Snow, are you alright?"

"David… True Hate… that's heavy dark magic. I've heard of it before. It's the equivalent of True Love's magic, not quite but almost as powerful, used only by people who wants to do evil to others. Whatever it is they want to use it for we must stop them!"

"Look I know things look pretty bad, and I'm one hundred percent with you, we have to stop this but-"

"No buts, Emma, we should've killed Regina long ago, but I thought I was doing the right thing by sparing her and look what happened. I'm not making that mistake twice. We are going to kill both of them this time."

"Wow, hold. First, when I said I was with you my mind never passed through murder, I'm going to let very clear that I do not support this. Second, I know you might not believe me but Regina is innocent in this. She's not siding with Cora, I know it in my bones. She loves Henry too much for that. I'm certain she'll try something against Cora and is been letting us out of that mess."

"And you really expect us to believe that Emma, what proves do you have she's on our side?"

"I don't have actual proves, all I'm asking is for you to believe me."

"Emma." Snow had a pained look on her face "We can't take that risk, I'm sorry. Regina proved repeatedly she can't be trusted. Don't you want to see Henry safe, away from that woman?"

"There is no place he would be safer than by her side, she would give her life to protect him and you know it."

"Exactly the point, all she wants is Henry by her side, she cares for nobody else. Leave whatever guilty you're feeling behind. That woman doesn't deserve your sympathy!"

"It's not sympathy."

"Than what it is? Why this need to side with her every single time?"

"Because it feels like the right thing to do!"

"Enough, both of you." Charming intervened, after a while in silence, only playing the part of spectator. "We're wasting time with this pointless discussion, something must be done and now. Emma, you're our daughter and we love you, but you are wrong in this. That woman was called Evil Queen for a reason."

"As you said, she was."

"And she still have it in her. If you are not going to help us, be out of our way."

"I can't believe it! After everything I just said, you're still going to kill them? What good have in this, killing people? Are you willing to stoop so low?"

"We're only fighting fire with fire, if that's what must be done."

"No. I won't let you do this."

"So you're not with us for this?

"No, I'm not."

Emma was always jealous of the way her parents could communicate through their eyes. They need no words but could effectively make an entire conversation just staring at each other. Jealousy was not what she was feeling right now, it resembled more apprehension. The silent communication took place for only a few seconds but Emma knew, right away, something was off. Her mother spoke first.

"It saddens us, deeply, that things came to this."

"It saddens me as well."

Snow approached her, very slowly. She had sorrow written all over her face, and the second her mother's hand touched her face she discovered why. Strong arms enclosure her from behind and pulled her in the direction of the cell, she tried to resist but it happened so fast she barely had time to. She saw her father locking the cell, keeping her from outside.

"I can't believe this! Get me out of here, now!"

"Emma, you are blind to what must be done and we can't afford to let you hurt yourself for someone who's not worth it." Snow was looking right into her daughter's eyes. "I know that women. They are manipulative and whatever lies they told you, they won't think twice to destroy whoever comes to stand in their way. So yes, if locking you up means you'll be safe, I would do it again, if must be. Those women are dying, tonight."

Emma had tears in her eyes. She felt angry, betrayed and sad. Her own parents doing this to her. The fight was gone from her by now. The sheriff fell to the floor, sobbing. The impotence she felt tasted bitter on her tongue. All she could do now was beg.

"Please, please, don't do this. Don't kill them, don't kill her. Henry will be devastated."

"If that is the price we have to pay for everyone's, especially his safety, so be it. One day you'll see what your mother and I are doing is the right thing."

"Never."

"We'll see." Charming took one of Snow's hands in his and started to pull her away. "We'll come back for you when all is over."

That being said the couple left the place and Emma, felling defeat burn her from inside, could do no more than wait for the world to shatter.

* * *

Emma Swan was nothing but desolated. Sitting on the floor, holding her head on her hands, feeling the cold cell bars on her back. How could things end up like this? Good was supposed to do good, not this. She might not be fully used, might not even like it that much but she was the damn savior and it was her job to save people, it is something she just does, but now she couldn't do anything. All she was able to think about was Henry and Regina. How broken he would be if her parents plan worked out. No child should lose their mother by the hands of their grandparents. Said mother who only wanted the love of her son back. A woman who despite all found courage to be better for him, even if that meant putting her life in danger for people who had nothing but hate for her. Emma closed her bloodshot eyes and begged the invisible for help. Begged for a light in this darkness to clear the path and let good, real good, win, if there was any justice in the world. Nothing happened until it did. She heard a noise coming from the main door. It appeared that someone was trying to open it, but, for his or her misfortune, it was locked. Thud. Thud. Thud. And right after she heard a voice that sounded like music to her ears.

"Emma? Are you in there? I need to talk to you!"

"Archie! Right here, I'm locked up! There's a spare key beneath the plant vase to your left!"

After a while the door opened and Archie hushed inside.

"The cabinet, right there." She pointed to the wall behind the deputy desk "The first key, top left. Bring it here and open the cell, please."

Archie did as he was told in in a matter of seconds opened the cell. Emma promptly got out.

"Thank God you showed up, Archie!"

"Yeah, it was the strangest of things. I was in my house and all of a sudden I had this urge. This thing inside of me compelling me to come here and find you, I didn't know why, all a knew was that I had to come here. Only to find you like that. What happened, who did this to you?"

"Believe me if you can but it was none other than Snow and Charming themselves."

"What? This doesn't make any sense."

"Actually, it kind of does. They kept me here so I wouldn't try and stop them from killing Cora and Regina."

"Oh, I see."

"What? How can anybody see that?"

"No, no, Emma, you misunderstood me. What I meant was that knowing your father and mother, the way I do, it was to be expected they did something like this, eventually. Especially Snow. She, most of all, have been suffering from the actions of both Cora and Regina for longer than anybody else, and every person have their breaking point. She's tired of having things being taken from her: first her mother, than you and David and the list goes on. I understand why she's doing it, and although I understand it I don't support it."

"Neither do I, now I have to go and stop this insanity. I can't thank you enough for helping me Archie."

"No need to thank me Emma. I'm a man who believes in seconds chances and that love can save people and Regina, more than anyone, have been fighting with all she have for both and deserves them. Now go and do what you do best, save her."

Emma gave Archie a smile. She understood onw why Regina had choosen to curse Archie into a psychologist, the man was clever and perceptive. Wasting no more time Emma grabbed her red jacket and gun and ran out the door. She didn't really know where to, but she had a felling she would find Regina, she always did.

* * *

**A.N.:** Sorry for taking more than a week to update. College and work are taking all of my time, ugh. Anyway, I decided to change a bit what I intended to do with the chapters. I'm leaving the "Final battle" for the next (last) chapter along with that extra chapter a promised before. So, the next time I update the rating will change. Hope you liked it.


End file.
